


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】何以消浓暑

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Summary: 关于他们共吃的那碗酸奶水果和错过的生日祝福
Relationships: 坤林, 铁郭炖蔡
Kudos: 26





	【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】何以消浓暑

季夏这月乃是京中每年最热的时节，日头像火，吞口气也是浊的。往常这时，满城皇亲国戚官员贵胄家的小姐公子们多会三五结伴，北上或到山里的别苑避暑。山间不比城中闷热烦躁，树荫遮着凉丝丝的总能令人清心静气些。今年尤热于往时，就连皇帝也摆驾了避暑山庄，随行车马浩浩荡荡唯独少了相国家的大公子——郭麒麟。

郭相国家的大公子往年都是避暑的急先锋，与他同行者年年都不在少数，今年却唯独他一人留在京内是因为去年秋闱进了一甲，探花及第，和着状元、榜眼一起骑着高头大马沿御街走了遭，结结实实地出了回风头。依例，进士及第者应留于京中以待吏部分配，年初的时候再上任，以便计算年考。这小半年的功夫，郭麒麟算是把京中各种席筵吃了个遍，人都胖了些。结果年初人被分配到礼部做事，又正赶上郊天仪式，忙了个不可开交。他运气不错，学东西也快，又生着颗七窍玲珑心，多得赏识。他自己也是个争气的人，对于上司派下来的活计无不尽心完成，故而为礼部侍郎所倚重，大事小情都放心交予他，一来二去的几乎成了礼部不可或缺之人，大半年下来又把年前吃胖的肉统统还了回去，连往年固定的避暑也推了，自己留在京内办公。

十一这日正值郭麒麟休沐，他不爱挪动便在家待着，任谁来找都只推说有些中了暑，在家歇着。自己睡到日上三竿的时候才懒洋洋地起来洗了个澡，换好衣服找间通风最好、最凉快的屋子看书。管家遣人送来了杏酪，盛在井水木盆里端到窗下荫凉处，舀了一碗摆在郭麒麟案上，又端了盏橙香饼儿和一碟白桃碎，一并留用，便退了出去。员外郎一展袍袖捧着凉丝丝的素瓷小碗儿，舒舒服服地吹着风，边吃杏酪边看起新让人买来的话本。

一道白影刷拉拉地从敞着的窗子外投身而入，衣袂翻飞连窗前小案上的白瓷盆都没碰到，沾着泥的皂靴只激起了些扬尘。他轻身功夫虽俊，人却毫不安静，甫进屋便连连吵着：“热死了热死了热死了。”快步走到郭麒麟旁边一屁股坐下，一柄破剑随意丢在地上，当啷作响。他劈手夺下郭麒麟手中那碗杏酪，也不嫌脏，仰头灌了下去。

“诶？你这——”郭麒麟眼见着青年把他剩的半碗杏酪嚼也不嚼地囫囵吞下，惊得手中翻到一半的话本都松了几页。青年一抹嘴，锤了锤胸口，问他：“还有吗？”

“喏，”郭麒麟努了努嘴，指向窗边的白瓷盆，“都在那儿呢。”

青年便又跑过去，捧着湿淋淋的瓷盆坐回到郭麒麟旁边，就着先前碗里的小勺，吃了一口，被激得五官都扭在了一起。郭麒麟剜了他一眼，把盆子里的杏酪舀到碗里，又把手边的碎桃子拨进去些，搅了搅递到青年手里：“吃吧，你说你吃就吃吧，非抢我那半碗干什么？”

青年脸热得通红，从郭麒麟手中把碗接过又稀里呼噜地吃了下去这才缓过来些，放下碗，一撩额发道：“当然是因为麟麟你碗里的甜呀。”

“嘶——你说这话就不觉得臊得慌吗？”郭麒麟问他，又慢条斯理地舀着杏酪，汤匙刮出脆响，雪白的粘稠杏仁乳裹着青稞麦与碎杏脯，一勺一勺地在碗里堆积。

“麟麟，你耳朵红了。”青年趴在他案上，说。他是个生得极漂亮的人，现在稍稍凉快下来了便现出原本羊脂玉般的透白肤色来。此人名叫蔡徐坤，是有名的侠客，云游四方，几年前曾救过相国家的少爷一命，便算是成了朋友。  
郭麒麟没搭理他，垂着眼又拨了不少桃子碎进去，专心致志地搅着，随口问道：“今儿天这么热，你跑来这里做什么？”

“我去北山别苑找你啊，你弟弟告诉我你留在家里，所以你为什么不来？”蔡徐坤问他，把郭麒麟已经送到嘴边的手攥住，自己欺身而上抢先吃了下去。杏酪凉丝丝的，香气浓郁，甜中透着些细微的苦，杏脯碎酸甜，混着青稞麦和桃子肉，嚼来咯吱咯吱的。

“嗐，我这不是工作没做完……”郭麒麟索性把碗放下，推到蔡徐坤面前，转又取了块橙香饼儿，问：“不对啊，我不是给你传信了吗？”

“啊？”蔡徐坤一愣，“你啥时候发的？”

“月初啊？”郭麒麟动作一滞，“你不是没收到吧？”

“我上月末就出发了啊！”蔡徐坤瞪圆了眼睛，微张着嘴，有些傻气。

“怨我，鸽子找你确实废点劲儿。”郭麒麟说着，掰下一块饼儿，正要送到口中又被蔡徐坤握了手腕抢先吃掉。

“嘿？你今儿怎么回事，放着多的不吃偏跟我抢？”郭麒麟放下小饼，拔高了音问他。

“今天什么日子？”蔡徐坤倒有些不高兴了，也不放手，闷声问他。

郭麒麟眨眨眼，一拍脑门，恍然大悟：“哎哟，怨我了怨我了，我这最近忙，都把这茬忘了，这么的，我现在立刻叫人给你备水，你先洗洗身上，然后我带你去——”

喋喋不休。

蔡徐坤一探身子吻了上去，把郭麒麟那张不停开合的嘴堵住。他向来喜欢听郭麒麟说话，但却不是这个时候。

撞翻碗，划倒盏，越过案。新橙皮与甘草生津，薄荷叶加龙脑醒目。衣带粘着酪浆，书页倒卷回面。郭麒麟几乎被蔡徐坤压得倒在席上，手假模假样地推了两下便顺势环住了蔡徐坤的颈子，由着他亲。蔡徐坤含着他嘴唇，又咬又舔，舌尖挑着，只把郭麒麟亲得迷迷糊糊的快晕过去这才稍微放开点。

“大白天的……”郭麒麟喘匀了气，微愠道。

“那晚上就可以？”蔡徐坤反问。

“行啊你，嘴皮子见利索啊。”郭麒麟索性躺倒，双腿一蹬，无所谓的样子。若不是他耳尖红得厉害，胸膛仍起伏不定，倒像是他刚轻薄了蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤看他这么配合，直接将案子挪开，跨在郭麒麟身上就去脱他衣服。郭麒麟向来怕热，夏天穿得轻薄，刚洗完澡更是只穿了中衣，双手一分便剥了个干净。

“你别光扒我啊，我跟你说，你要是现在做了，我可不请你吃饭也不给你送礼了。”郭麒麟说。

“那你都把我生辰忘了，我这是讨债。”蔡徐坤理直气壮，把腰带扯了丢在旁边，利落地把自己脱光。裤头才一解开，下面孽根就弹出来，笔直笔直地挺着，几乎贴着小腹，青筋毕露，大有今天要把攒了快一年的火气全泄在郭麒麟身上的架势。

郭麒麟看他这样也有点害怕，眼神发飘，忙找起辙来：“你这一身汗，怪黏得，要不你先去洗个澡咱俩再——”

“不行。”

“这屋里什么都没有，上回用的软膏在我卧房里，你要不先去取一下？”

“不用。”蔡徐坤把瓷盆拿过来，手指沾了杏乳就要往郭麒麟下面抹去。

“你别！”郭麒麟忙并上腿，“你这多糟蹋粮食，要不还是——诶、诶！！啊、你、你慢点！”

修长二指并着直接抵进小穴，初进时干涩难以活动，就着粘稠杏酪抽插几下便得了趣味放松下来。蔡徐坤把以前学点穴时那些指头上的功夫都在郭麒麟的身上用了个淋漓尽致，抵着敏感处又弹又揉，也不用再加其他润滑，自行流出了爱液，湿哒哒的，肠肉吸着他手指不放，稍抽插便搅弄出黏腻水声。不多时便把郭麒麟弄得叫声都变了几变，一声比一声尖锐、伴着些细微的啜泣，可怜兮兮的却又拐着弯儿地挠人心口。谁能想到相爷家的大公子、礼部的员外郎郭麒麟在男人身下是这副淫浪样子，还没挨肏便叫成了这样。

等郭麒麟几乎要被他弄得泄了身，蔡徐坤这才把他两腿掰开，挂在臂弯上，腰一挺直接顶进去了半截。

“诶、诶，你轻——嘶哈，别、别进！嗯！”平日里身娇肉贵的少爷哪里经得起蔡徐坤这么折腾，不等他适应便整根肏了进去，把郭麒麟顶得当场射了精水，小腹一个劲儿的抽搐，爽得气都差点喘不上来。蔡徐坤倒也不那么舒服，上次两人做的时候还是在没什么人的北山别苑，他仗着自己自幼习武的体力把郭麒麟压着在别苑每个角落都做了个遍，整整一个月就在别苑里白日宣淫，晚上也没少折腾郭麒麟。结果自那之后，郭麒麟便考上了功名，不是在应酬便是在工作，他倒也不缠人，留了书自己云游去了，挨个门派挑战，胜的多输的少，江湖上名号也更响亮了。年轻人火力壮，性欲强，练功的人更是这方面远胜常人。他生得好皮相，也不乏有人自荐枕席，但他心里总之揣着些弱水三千只取一瓢的想法，竟真就硬生生地忍了一年，最近实在是憋不住了才自己找上门来。

但他多少心里有些烦闷，只觉得自己有些上赶着，被郭麒麟这一吸险些射了出来便更是憋闷。于是也不给才高潮过的郭麒麟缓缓的时间，就着他敏感时肏了起来，泄愤似的挺腰，肏得又深又狠，压着精室直干到最紧窒之处。

“嗯、嗯——哎！哎坤、坤儿！啊！不、不、不行，啊、啊——！！”郭麒麟也是快一年没做了，下面馋得紧。蔡徐坤这样肏他，他早就爽得不行了，只是刚刚射过无论如何也没法再立起来，肉棒随着蔡徐坤抽插的节奏颤动，马眼空流着前液，快感如浪潮一波一波地朝着被肏的肉穴累积，全身发烫。

蔡徐坤一边肏他一边亲他嘴，压着人几乎要把郭麒麟对折过来。两人肉贴着肉，又做着这等事，再凉快的房间也变得闷热，不多时便流了一身的汗，再也清爽不起来了。

郭麒麟初还能抱怨几句，过了没一会就只能上气不接下气地破碎地叫着蔡徐坤的名字，浑身半点力气也提不起来，被蔡徐坤提着腰翻来覆去地干着。好不容易这一轮熬过了，俩人搂着抚摸温存，没个半刻蔡徐坤就又硬了。这次他把郭麒麟放在案上，从后面就着先前射进去的精液开始第二轮。他将郭麒麟的腿分得极开，自己膝盖抵着不许他并拢，然后扳着他肩膀肏。从后面进本就进得深，这么被扳着肩膀竟让郭麒麟觉得自己像被钉在了蔡徐坤的阳具上似的，叫得越发凄惨，淫穴倒愈加贪婪，痉挛着缠着那根粗大肉柱，像是邀请一般。

就这么搞了几轮，直到天擦黑了这才偃旗息鼓。蔡徐坤稍冷静些，靠墙坐起，让郭麒麟蜷在自己腿上休息休息。郭麒麟体力不及他，做到一半的时候就已经受不住了，撇着眉毛咧着嘴连连告饶，说是第二天还要入朝工作。他不这么说还则罢了，说完蔡徐坤肏得更不留情，任他如何哀求也不好使，几次把他干得晕过去又硬是插得尖叫着醒过来。

借着余晖，他看见郭麒麟身上满是手印、吻痕，胸口、奶尖、颈子上尽是牙印。手往身下一探，穴口还未完全合拢，大股大股的精液流出来，凄惨得很。被折腾坏了的人靠着自己肩头安安静静地睡着，眼圈还泛着红，不时抽抽鼻子，不适地动动，蔡徐坤拍拍他背他便老实了些，重又睡过去。

歇了一会，也是天已擦黑。蔡徐坤这才把他抱到席子上，自己穿好衣服，又给他囫囵披上，抱着走出院子。管家对他俩这事倒像是见怪不怪，说是水已在郭麒麟卧房内备好，引着他到了房前便匆匆离去。

蔡徐坤推门进去，只见房内一个足以容纳两三人的浴桶，水正冒着热气。清洗的时候郭麒麟醒了会儿，正赶上蔡徐坤帮他清理下面，手指在穴里抠挖。他意识还不清明，眯缝着眼睛抱怨蔡徐坤趁人之危。蔡徐坤自然受不得被他冤枉，当场让他结结实实地体会了什么叫“趁人之危”什么叫“江湖险恶”，直把郭麒麟肏得哭起来，把什么好话都说尽了这才妥协了些，让他帮自己撸出来。

郭麒麟立即从善如流，又是用手又是用嘴，好不容易才让蔡徐坤射出来。他知道这时候再跟蔡徐坤讨价还价只怕真的要被直接肏到第二天早上，这也不是没有先例。以前他外出游玩时遇上了山贼袭击他当天投宿的乡野客栈，他怕同行的姑娘遭了不测，仗着二人身量相近与人家姑娘换了衣服，扮做女儿朝姑娘反方向逃。谁道山贼是个男女不忌的，给他下了烈性的春药就要上他，多亏当时在林间露宿的蔡徐坤听到声响杀了那群贼人，将人救下。然而药性过猛，光是喝水无论如何都解不了，只好两人胡天胡地地做起来，直接从才入夜做到东方大白。郭麒麟中了药，射无可射甚至失禁了数次，这才好不容易解了药性。大概是出于行侠仗义的精神，又或是确实投缘，之后的行程，蔡徐坤便一直跟着郭麒麟。起初郭麒麟对这救命恩人还有些讪讪的、不好意思，熟络起来干脆互相靠对方来纾解欲望。蔡徐坤年轻漂亮，尽管他喜欢女子，可对着蔡徐坤这张脸也能硬得起来。

洗过澡、换好衣服，又吃了些东西，俩人开着窗子、吹着夜风、蜡烛也不点，就窝在一起待着，谁也不说话。星子密布，从窗口望去却也只是窄窄的一方天。蔡徐坤枕着手臂望着天，突然开口：“听说有人向你提亲？”

“嗯。”郭麒麟点了点头，眼皮也没抬，反问：“你怎么知道的？”

“一个朋友告诉我的。”他说。夜风从窗口吹入，纱幔荡漾，吹走暑气。

“提亲的人很多……”郭麒麟翻了个身，往蔡徐坤旁边拱了拱好接近些夜风凉气，“但是还没定，不是急的事儿。”

“你喜欢什么样的姑娘？”蔡徐坤眨了眨眼，问。

“嗯……”郭麒麟低吟，认认真真地想了一会道：“漂亮的，最好安静点，别那么贫嘴，但也不能太安静。”

蔡徐坤抿唇，没说什么。

“你喜欢什么样的？”郭麒麟问他，仍是闭着眼。

蔡徐坤想，他自然是有一双好眼睛，借着微弱的月光也能看见郭麒麟眼皮微动，睫毛轻颤，尽管郭麒麟仍然平静地呼吸着，十分放松。

“爱笑的……”他顿了顿，观察郭麒麟的反应，然后一个词接一个词地往外说，心悬着，又落下。

“嗯，你条件还挺多。”听他说完，郭麒麟点了点头，像是快睡着了，说话也含糊起来。

“不太好找……”蔡徐坤说，望着窗外出了神。

又过了一会，郭麒麟的呼吸渐趋平缓，他抓过佩剑正要起身却被扯住了袖子。

“你的礼物，”郭麒麟仍闭着眼，道，“在那边架子上，我听说你跟人比武弄断了剑，我找人给你打了把新的。”

蔡徐坤找了一圈，目光锁定在床头的书架上。一柄长剑供在其上，剑格嵌明珠，红缨垂顺。他将剑抽出，铮铮隐有龙吟声，月华流转，锋芒毕露。他将剑舞作一个剑花，破风声阵阵。再看剑铭，赫然刻着画影二字。

“你怎么知道？”

“一个朋友告诉我的。”郭麒麟翻了个身背对着他，咂了咂嘴，又道：“走之前把窗户关上。”

又是一股风吹来，蔡徐坤觉得室内更凉了些。他走到窗边，郭麒麟又开了口：“明年我自己的宅子就起好了，你想来随时可以来。”

说完，便不再言语了。

雕花木窗轻声合上，室内重安静下来。郭麒麟翻了个身，睁开眼看窗子关好，复又躺下。折腾了一下午，他是一点力气都没有了，只想赶紧睡觉，明日还得去点卯。

忽地，他身旁一沉，蔡徐坤猛地扑上来将他结结实实地抱了满怀。

“你明天别想去了。”蔡徐坤伏在他耳边说。

“我去你的吧！！”

一夜欢好。

END


End file.
